irisonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Shedge
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Iris Online Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Do you mind if I rework the front wiki page with a better template? I'll show you it before I actually do it though. Tsyuku 04:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Are the mounts under item shop correct? Don't want to leave something false up there. Ryuyoko 20:47, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Can I create a page for guild? I got a little info for it that I'd like to put up there. also if someone else made it , or school gets me down I can share the info I have with you. Ryuyoko 01:38, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Shedge, I might add or edit some stuff on this wiki page from a Japanese Wiki for Iris Online. Feel free to edit contents and make it look better. xD I would help. But i kinda no nuthin about this game,much Can you change Reinforcement System page to Upgrade System please ? PrettyAngel 02:48, October 22, 2010 (UTC) =Reinforcement System= =Reinforcement System= =Reinforcement System= Help Can you change Reinforcement System page to Upgrade System please ? PrettyAngel 17:39, October 23, 2010 (UTC)